james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana/archive6
Below is an archive of my talk page from April 6, 2010 to May 31, 2010. Please '''don't edit it, use my current user page instead. Fav Images Hey. someone added an image about the floating mountains to your userpage. I reverted it, but thought you should know. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Answers Wiki Logo Yeah, of course! What do you want it to look like? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Btw, it's really nice to hear that you belive in God and Jesus, too. Are you saved, and do you know what it means? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to that logo as soon as I get the other computer back (it has photoshop and all my images). About being saved, you have to acknowledge that Jesus died on the cross for your sins, because no human, not a single one, can go to heaven by acts or works of goodness. Jesus paid for your sins, my sins, and our familys' sins because no one can get to heaven on their own. His blood took your place on the cross. If He didn't, we all would be in hell, burning with not a single second of relief. Once you accept Jesus as your Lord and Saviour and ask Him into your heart, then will you be saved. You won't feel anything magical or spiritual, but the angels will be rejoicing in heaven, and I will have a new friend to look forward to seeing. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! I have another brother in Christ! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the answers wiki has a normal white wikipedia skin to me. Is there something I have to do to see the skin you put on? I can see the coding a picture when I click on ... something, but no skin. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, It's working now. I got the right computer back, so I'll be on my way to making that logo! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 01:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this okay? I got a smaller one, but I haven't uploaded it yet. Tell me if I should make some changes. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What's that for? A logo contest or something? I want in![TECTONIUM] 03:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, but that's funny. =D It's for the Avatar Answers Wiki logo. Matias asked me if I wanted to make one. I don't mind if we have a poll for different logos, though. You could make one and we could put them both in a poll, and have the community decide. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll make the white transparent. I just used the big one so you could see the details better; I have a small one, and I'll make it png. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 17:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I cleaned up the edges as best I can, and here it is: [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 20:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, Will do. Have fun with your new toy! =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 22:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't do it right now, sorry. Photoshop is refusing to respond. As soon as it works, I'll get to it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 22:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, yours is great. You picked the perfect image: Jake by his Avatar.[TECTONIUM] 14:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Answers Wiki That spot is getting way too big for my computer so I made a second. Is this better now? The dimensions are changed, I added more space around the picture, without actually stretching the image. I hope this works. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 00:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Here is my ten cents: [TECTONIUM] 00:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Here is my new one for any random bystander who happens to come across this page: [TECTONIUM] 03:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin list You know how there is the section "community" and the first one on it is "admins"?. Do you think the three new admins should have their names placed on it?. just wondering.I know EVERYTHING. 01:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :The list of admins are on Avatar Wiki:Administrators. I you want to check bureaucrats go here, and for rollbacks here. -- 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just added them to that menu list JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 02:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) That's what i ment add them to the menu list.I know EVERYTHING. 02:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Answers Wiki Logo Request I'll start working on it right now. Thanks for letting me participate. An honor I'd get actually asked. :) 'Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service)' 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :This sounds awesome! This is a great idea because the communtiy can participate, instead of strictly using only one logo. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. This'll be kind of fun for all of the photoshop junkies on the Wiki! [TECTONIUM] 02:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Matias, you should add as a rule: One person can only make one image. I think it's only fair that way. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I wanted to gather all users who know how to use photoshop, although I don't think we'll get more people XD Dragin, yeah, you're right, I've changed it, thanks -- 02:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) how do a become a one of the admins? :Not by asking, with 0 article edits. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo Poll Hey, it's the 18th! That's when you said the poll would take place, right? =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 20:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) admin on the mentalist wiki thank you, id be glad to be an admin. i have decreased my edits on the mentalist wiki also =( but i think im still in the top 5 editors. im not sure if ill need admin powers, as iv only seen 1 vandle, but it cant hurt can it? thanks =) oh, and i posted this on both wikis, if it matters. 3rd age farcaster 02:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clans Pictures I know that Li'ona and Anurai don't have any groupshot images. I'll try to score some of Tawkami and Tipani images. Might take some time though, to run through the games again. ::I think i got the largest groups on the shot for Tipani Clan and Tawkami Clan, i added those pictures to infoboxes already too. KillerZ 17:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Please I am such of a newbie at ALL of this (essentially a computer illiterate) and would like to know how to do EVERYTHING on this website. Please, who can help me? After spending weeks and weeks searching the internet for anything and everything Avatar, I truly lucked out and just happened on this website. What an absolutely amazing source of information it is ~ I am blown away by the dedicated and devoted people who have been constructing all of this, piece by piece. Thanks to all of you. I am so extremely happy to find this community of like-minded people and I would like to know the mechanics of how to participate. I just want to stand on the rooftops and yell it out! The first time I saw Avatar, I was bawling like a baby at the end ~ because I didn't want it to be over! I had to have more! I still feel that way! Since that time, every theater ticket-taker in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area began to recognize me (there's that crazy lady again) as I followed it around the metroplex. The Avatar experience has totally rocked my world and I will never, ever, be the same ~ and what a grand awakening it has been. I am so extremely grateful to all of you for feeding this passion, this obsession of mine. Sorry if I have posted this note in the wrong place; but I did the best I could to locate the proper venue. Don't know if this is important or not; but, I am a very-young-at-heart-senior. This epic knows no bounds on its appeal. It appears as though I am not supposed to include my name (Ghaziya)????? And, instead, use the squiggles???? Ghaziya 22:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Ohmigosh ~ thank you, thank you, thank you for your response. I will study the links you gave me very carefully and leave another message for you if I am completely lost (OK?) I am so happy to meet you. Thank you!!!!!!! Ghaziya 22:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks thank you very much did not know how to do that thank you --Ponds11 19:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) to MATIS ARANA 10 '''i dont fik luckyman sor be a anim he has no edits i lookd on his user page his edit cont sed 0 edits can you romo his name form the adim list '''form-yakonani Luckyman has one of the highest edit counts on the wiki: over 1000. Almost all of the have been to the actual articles and have been completely legit. He is a strong contributor to the wiki and deserves to be an admin. Also, yakonani, you might find this helpful: http://www.rosettastone.com/learn-english. Finally, please sign your messages with ~~~~. [[TECTONIUM]] 20:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There You Are! I have been thinking about you lots and looking for an excuse to say "hi". I liked your little laugh at me on my talk page ~ I will most likely provide you with a lot of chuckles in the future :-) Stick with me kid! Is all of this too personal to be putting on your talk page? If so, I definitely apologize. OK, here goes the big test (another one). 03:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ZZZZZ????? '''Do you ever sleep?' :-) You asked how I was doing on all of the links you gave me to wiki "stuff". Well, I am the world's most talented person when it comes to compiling, documenting, and organizing '''any type of information ~ I have made lots of hard copies of the information in the links and have those neatly inserted in a binder for easy reference. But, I am the world's biggest skxawng when it comes to '''analyzing, understanding, and implementing any type of abstract information. And, to me, computers are extremely abstract. I just started a temporary job with the Census last week and am pulled in another direction right now and not focusing nearly enough time on Avartar like I should :-) I'm glad you liked my sig (blush/thank you) ~ I spent a lot of time designing it and was ecstatic that Draginfli could make it happen ~ yea her! Your opinion please ~ does it need to be smaller? I kinda think so! My next mountainous obstacle is to find help on how to get a picture that I have saved in my "favorites", moved out of there and transferred to my own member page. Heavy sigh. A question on talk page ettiquette please ~ when I find a message on my talk page, do I (somehow) respond to it on my talk page or do I respond to it on the talk page of the sender? Believe it or not, someday I WILL have all of my confusion sorted out. Thanks again for always being there/here! 16:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Forgot my sig 16:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, it's gone again. *#%&$# computers. 16:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Duh ~ forgot to log on. *#%&$# computer users. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Samson 16 Where did you find that Maya nickname? http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samson_16&diff=49699&oldid=49428 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I found it on the movie, maybe it was blurry and I missed it. Try checking when they escape from Hell's Gate, you can see Maya on the door. I assumed it was a nickname. -- 21:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it. It's written right behind Trudy's name. That might be her call sign on missions. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Itz Me ~ Help Most Illustrious Mentor ~ when you have some spare time (yeah, right) will you please check my User Page. I uploaded (downloaded?) a picture and '''YIKES'!!!!!!! It needs serious help. What do I do next? This picture thing is not an easy task :-( Thank you '''AGAIN. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thaks a lot man, really appreciate it!!!Avataraddicted 14:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) PERU????? Schools out eh? Safe Journey Matias ~ both ways. We'll be thinking about you while you're gone.R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks you! You always thinking in others, how nice :D Yeah, Peru! I'm visitng one of the seven wonders of the world, it will be a nice experience, and I will also be counting the minutes to return with the community. -- 15:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo jealous. I majored in Geography so that I could, at least, study these places in a book. Bring back lotsa pics to share. Have an incredible time and make memories. That clock has started counting the minutes :-) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for your MD wishes! Yep I'm a mom ~ lucky enough to have two boys (I really mean that). Be safe.R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : OK, I'm tired of counting the minutes until you return to our community ~ hurry up and get back home! We've missed you and it isn't easy trying to stay out of trouble :-) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ' : Spanish/Español Avatar wikia up again colaboren hola estoy trasladando y traduciendo la portada en ingles de avatarwikia a esta en español, y estoy trabajando en toda esa wikia, tu ayuda seria bienvenida, y seria muy bueno que avises, informes a otros users que hablen o entiendan español que vuelvan a visitar esta edicion es español, spanish speakers are really welcome there, in that reactivated wikia, inclusive if they are now active in english wikia--Fero 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Home!!!!! It is sooooooo great to have you back home!!!!! I know that you must have a thousand duties to attend to before you can breathe easily once again. Will you ever have the time to write a travelogue of your trip????? PLEEEEESE! My Geography Major backround is dying for ALL of the details ~ welllll, maybe not all of them ':-) 'Draginfli, Tecto and Faern have tried to keep me under control while you were gone so I wasn't able tot get everyone too stirred up ~ but watch out now. They have actually been very patient and have given it their best shot to educate me on a few of the wiki ways (blasted computers). Thanks so much for letting me know you are back with us and a VERY SPECIAL THANKS for signing my "Friends" list ~ that took a lot of courage to admit that you actually know me ':-) '''Take care and sleep well in your own bed tonight ~ there's no place like home (unless it's Peru). R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back, Bossman! Don't have much to say, but glad to have you back! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 23:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back, Matias!!!!! 'Skxwang' 00:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks =D -- 01:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : : :Good Morning Matias. Thanks for the link to Lima, Peru ~ I had NO idea that it was such of a gigantic metroplex, one of the largest cities in the world. Are you communicating from Lima now? If so, OMG, it really is a small world after all ':-) I've read that the train ride to Machu Picchu is quite an adventure, even without the derailing ~ you sure it was just "kinda" scary? Whew, I get shivers just thinking about it. Was Machu Picchu an amazing spiritual experience? And we think our civilization is advanced ~ ha~ I think that in every way but technology, we are moving backwards. Question please, what do you mean by "prom", I'm not familiar with that term. I'm happy you had such of a great trip. That's what life is supposed to be about, making memories. Will you ever be posting pics? Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :OMG OMG OMG ~ are you LIVING in Lima? Born there? Is Spanish your native language? Sorry for the questions; but, you have no idea how totally absolutely fascinated I am by this information. My naive perception of this wiki was of a whole community of followers, tucked away in all corners of the United States ~ never actually occured to me just how world-wide this truly is. WOW! Double WOW! Another question (of course :-) ) ~ didn't you start all of this way, way back when, even before Avatar was released ~ what was the force (in you) that motivated you to do that and how''' did you know what effect this movie would have on people once it was released? Oh noooooooo ~ your Machu Picchu pics on your Facebook? Darn! I know this won't surprise you, but I don't know how to do Facebook. Thanks for always responding, I appreciate you so much. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Dear You ~ OMG OMG OMG ~ yeppers, I am surprised, amazed, and whatever other shocked word you want to throw in. Me, with my mouth hanging open :O '''All of you are so far away from me???? Am I the only one in the US??? It is the excellent English that had me fooled ~ all of you write better English that most of my North American friends that I correspond with. You all may be "kids" but you are all very mature, very sharp, very responsible and very ambitious. Remember when I told you''' from the beginning that you have an inner knowledge about you, something special that connects with people ~ I could sense that right from the start. After I sent you this message with all of the questions, I had thoughts that I might somehow insult you by wanting to know more about you ~ thanks so much for being so open. I had a half-hour radio show for three years where I interviewed local people for one reason or another ~ mostly public service issues. As you can verify, I was made for that job because I do like to ask a boatload of questions. I just really, really like people and always want to find out more about the ones I really, really, really like. :OK, the facebook thing ~ I logged on to the website, signed up for an account because they made me and finally got to a field that I could search for a "friend" ~ that's you. I keyed in your name and up popped all sorts of pictures with your name ~ how do I figure out which Matias Arana to click on (I know, I know, you're going to tell me to click on the best looking one) and after clicking on one (hopefully you), how do I get to your Machu Picchu pictures? Lordy, it just isn't easy knowing me is it ~ sorry! : I am making a try at learning Spanish although my brain is fighting me every step of the way. I do have plans of moving to Latin America some day in the not too distant future ~ am considering Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco, Mexico or somewhere on the Pacific coast of Panama. I've always dreamed of living on the ocean ~ love the Pacific side because it is kind of wild. Hope to start some kind of a business and already have a website named Los Gitanos del Pacifico ~ nothing on it yet. You are probably going to tell me that I didn't even name it properly ~ I wanted it to say Gypsies of the Pacific ~ did I do ok? Whew, I've worn me out ~ have I worn you out yet''' :-) Take care and be well Matias. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Hola Matias ~ that is almost my entire Spanish vocabulary ~ just teasing, I do know a few more words than that ~ days of the week, colors, counting small numbers, and romantic phrases ( I went with a Latino for a couple of years ''';-) ) Ok, the Facebook thing ~ I don't have a pic posted because I don't have anything current, so you will see the outline of a man ~ I promise that is NOT me . My name is Linda Smith from Dallas/Ft. Worth, Texas and if you read what little bio I do have, you will recognize me. I haven't added any of my friends yet because I'm not sure if I want them to know I'm on. I did add you as a friend because I figured that would be the only way you would have access, is that correct? If there is something else I need to give you, please let me know. You are some kind of a slave-driver ~ whew ~ you insist on dragging me into this century, don't you ;-) 'Buenos Tardis. Be well Matias. (I never realized that was actually your name.) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Danggit ~ these pics of Machu Picchu had better be good ~ I could have taken the train and been there in person by now. LOL Isn't Buenos Tardis "Good Evening?" Guess not ':-( '''Yes, it is my job on this earth to make you laugh! OK, I don't know how to send you a link to my profile ~ I think it told me I could send a link to your email though ~ you want to chance it? As a deposit on your email, here is my email lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net. How do I invite you to look at my stuff? Matias, I am so tired of running into brick walls on '''everything I try to do ~ I'm getting discouraged (sniff, sniff) I need a live-in computer guru. Behave yourself. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R : 00:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : OMG Matias, this Facebook thing has been an experiment that has turned against me ~ like Frankenstein ~ I am already getting emails from people in my circle of friends that want to be my Facebook "Friend". I don't want to be their Facebook "Friend" and don't know how to tell them so. Danggit, they have tracked me down like a pack of viperwolves. Hurry up and find me, ok? In the huge list of Linda Smiths, can you narrow it down to the Dallas/Ft. Worth, Texas, area? Listen to me ~ crying like a baby. Yikes! I hope you are sleeping well while I am fighting for my life here. (That may have been a little dramatic) Salut! R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 06:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Dear Matias ~ may we please forget this entire Facebook event ~ may we please forget it even existed? May we please erase it from our collective consciousness? I have deactivated my account and now I must to find some way to kindly tell my close friends who wanted to "Facebook Friend" me just why I refused. I have a lot of really great stuff going on in my life right now that is taking priority. This wiki being one (see what you've done to me ~ made me crazy). I am so very, very sorry for taking up so much of your personal time with all of my craziness. You have always been so generous with your patience and your help, and you know how very much I appreciate you ~ you do know, right? PS I will find pics of Machu Picchu on Wikipedia''' and just pretend that you are in them :-) I hope this will be your very best day ever!!!!!!! Take care and be well Matias. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 14:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Stupid person messing around with pages I just finished undoing 99.54.171.111 work that was useless, was stupid, and was just spamming. Can you protect the following articles: Hometree, Neytiri, Jake Sully, Pandora, and Omaticaya Clan. ThanksCourage the Cowardly User 06:36, May 18, 2010 (UTC) He did it again he won't stop.Courage the Cowardly User 06:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Done, I blocked him for 1 week for spamming articles. Thanks -- 12:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Gallery for Artwork? Good Evening my Mentor Matias ~ this will be blessedly short this evening ~ are you saying "yippeeee" right now? I have to leave for my Spanish class in a few minutes ~ maybe I will learn the proper way to say Good Evening in Spanish huh? I am writing to ask about the possibility of having a special Gallery set aside specifically for Avatar art work to be displayed. We have some very talented artists connected with this wiki and I think their art work should be enjoyed by all. The two artists that come immediately to mind are AvatarAddicted (you should see what he finished today ~WOW) and Draginfli. I'm sure there are many others that could qualify. What do you think? Great idea huh? Take care and be well Mi Amigo. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Saludos Matias! Salud, dinero y amor y tiempo para disfrutarlo. Buenas noches. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 01:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I am against this idea. The wiki's contents are supposed to be as neutral as possible. Any kind of fanart / fanfiction is limited to user pages and blogs to date and I would like to keep it that way. There are sites that are much more suitable for exchanging fanart publicly. I would suggest you to register at deviantart.com and build a group there. There you also have a few more options than in a wiki. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Faern you have a point but arent we supposed to be a community...but if that means sharing things that we have with others and maybe even everyone wouldnt that make us a greater community in a sense of friendship to all.....Rogue the Guildmaster 18:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::In the first place the wiki's purpose is to collect all available information from the Avatar universe in a somewhat encyclopedic manner. The community part takes place in blogs, the forum and user pages. This way, people who are only interested in certain information can find it free from anything that is not canonical. (If you were looking for information about Elephants you would not want to find a collection of drawings of Elephants on wikipedia, would you?) People who only want to get in touch with others and exchange their views and ideas, can do this in the ways I mentioned. People who want to be involved in both, can use both. So by strictly separating those 2 "worlds" we get most people happy. Personally I think, collections of images do not work very well in a wiki anyway. They help articles to not degrade to wall of texts that noone wants to read, but when it comes to displaying collections of images the possibilities here are rather limited and ugly, visually speaking. But maybe that's just me. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Faern. We have, at least as long as I have been part of this community, encouraged writers to post their work on fanfic sites. Our galleries are for authorized pictures. As much as I appreciate the art that has been created, it belongs on a user site or another site specifically for fan created works. '''Skxwang 18:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm only going to display my drawings on my userpage. Like Faern said, I don't want to turn this wiki into a non-canonical wiki. I love the people here, and I love to see new artwork, but there doesn't need to be a special place for fanart. I appreciate the thought, Ghaziya, but I'm going to keep my fanart in my userpage. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'''='i='='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'''='i='='i=']] 22:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, an admin and two rollbacks have spoken, and I have to say I agree with them. We had a similar discussion with Denizine about photoshopped images, and we decided that the wiki must be canon. Faern couldn't have explained it better. Thanks for the suggestion anyways, Linda! -- 02:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : : :Buenos dias Everyone ~ I am sooooo very sorry that I have created a disturbance on the radar. When I made the suggestion, I was drawing on my only experience with fandom years ago where the art and fiction were an essential part of the glue that held everything together (and the good artists and authors were able to make lots of money as a result). :I didn't completely understand that the primary purpose of this wiki is to be an encyclopedic and reference resource ~ and I am embarrassed for that lack of knowledge. As you have probably guessed by now :-) , I was drawn to this beautiful community because of the like-minded people and their passion for everything Avatar. What an amazing experience! I agree that the blogs are a great forum for everyone's participation because they are spirited and fun. You were very far-sighted to make that venue available. :I have followed a lot of what you contribute and I do realize how tirelessly each one of you works to protect and preserve the integrity of this wiki. Thank you very much for taking your time and energy to consider my request. I sincerely appreciate all of you. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 13:14, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, Again Saludos My Mentor Matias! Bueno dias. It seems as though I am always thanking you for something but, never, ever, did I think I would be saying "thanks" for phoenix images ':-) Thank you for thinking of me when you came across them for your project. How special you are to send them my way ~ they are all new ones to me. I hadn't thought of having an entire gallery of phoenixes; but it is a great idea! I was able to finally upload (or is it called download) an image for my user page ~ yea me! Even with '''all of the notes that you and Draginfli and Faern gave me, I still struggled and 'by sheer luck '''managed to transfer it from a file on my computer to my user page on the wiki. Nothing wrong with a little luck eh? I'm not sure if I will ever be able to repeat the sequence of events again :-) It's a good thing it came in the size I wanted because I still can't find a place that allows me to reduce or enlarge the size of the original ~ oh, well, this computer speak really will all fit together some day. The challenge is exciting. Tomorrow Mt. Everest! I love your new picture gallery ~ you chose some incredible images to display. Some of them give me chills (good ones) everytime I look at them. Your User Page is very neat and tidy ~ you've been working on it haven't you? Now that school is out for a while, do you have any great plans to keep yourself out of trouble? Or is "Trouble" your middle name? Just teasing. Matias, I hope you will have an extraordinary day today ~ feliz mardis! Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 12:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Your request for help Hello, and thank you for your request for help http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Content_Team/Requests The main things we would do (skin, homepage, SEO) have all been taken care of, but I thought I might suggest some things that have gone well in other communities. Have you started a Facebook group or a Twitter account for the wiki? These are a great way to keep the outside community informed about the wiki and encourage them to participate. You might also consider doing contests; Ask the users to submit fan fiction or fan art. The winner could have their work featured on the homepage. Hope these help, Sena 18:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Image punctuation Hi there Matias, I've got a question about whether or not periods are used in image captions. A few articles have image captions ending with a period; such as (the following are from the Jake Sully article): ''"Jake escaping from the Thanator." and "Jake Sully sees his Avatar for the first time". Just wondering whether the periods should be included or not. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there is not a rule for that. You can use either with period or without it. I did some research to answer the question, and in the Wikia Help there are examples with periods and without periods. Personally, I prefer with a period. -- 12:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :A Period indicates the end of a sentence. Most captions are not sentences. So I'd say no, as long as they are not full sentences. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC)